This invention relates to disposable absorbent articles in general and more particularly relates to disposable diapers and the like. Still more particularly, this invention relates to disposable diapers having a leakage resistant member positioned so that liquid will contain the leakage resistant member before leakage occurs.
Disposable absorbent articles are well known in the prior art and have many uses. For example, disposable diapers are intended to absorb and contain urine; bandages are intended to absorb and contain blood and other body exudates; while catamenial pads are intended to absorb and retain menstrual fluids. In each instance, the disposable absorbent article absorbs and retains a liquid, thereby preventing that liquid from soiling, wetting, or otherwise contaminating the vicinity surrounding the point of liquid discharge.
Disposable absorbent articles should perform without leaking and several concepts have been proposed to improve the containment characteristics of such articles. For example, it has been recognized that the liquid containment characteristics of a disposable absorbent article can be improved by rendering the perimeter of the article liquid impermeable. Thus, as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,303 entitled DISPOSABLE DIAPER which issued to D. D. Endres on July 14, 1970, a leak preventing barrier may be provided at the ends of a disposable diaper to prevent liquid leakage from the waist. The barrier is a strip of thin film which is affixed between the topsheet and the backsheet along a single line at the perimeter of the diaper. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,622 entitled WASTE FLUID FLOW CONTROL ELEMENT which issued to J. L. Jones, Sr. on Sept. 26, 1972 teaches a waste fluid absorption device in which the periphery of the absorbent core is treated with a liquid repellent composition which renders the periphery liquid impermeable. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,167 entitled DISPOSABLE ABSORBENT PAD which issued to A. H. Miller et al. on Mar. 26, 1974 is similar in concept to the aforementioned Jones patent in that the periphery of the absorbent article is rendered liquid impermeable by treatment with a waterproofing composition. Miller et al., however, apply the waterproofing composition to the periphery of the topsheet rather than to the periphery of the absorbent core.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,003 entitled CONTRACTIBLE SIDE PORTIONS FOR A DISPOSABLE DIAPER which issued to K. B. Buell on Jan. 14, 1975 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,462 entitled DISPOSABLE DIAPER WITH ELASTICALLY CONSTRICTED CROTCH SECTION which issued to L. S. Woon et al. on Sept. 27, 1977 each teach a concept for reducing liquid leakage which involves providing an elastic member in a disposable diaper. The elastic member is positioned so that when the diaper is worn the diaper is drawn snugly about the leg of the diaper wearer. The elastic therefore causes the diaper to form a seal about the leg of the diaper wearer thereby preventing a liquid from leaking out of the diaper.
The disposable absorbent articles of the prior art lack the aspects of the present invention whereby a reduction in liquid leakage is obtained by providing a leakage resistant member having compacted portions which are disposed below the wearer-contacting surface of the diaper.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an absorbent article having improved liquid containment characteristics.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an absorbent article having a leakage reduction member.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an absorbent article having a leakage reduction member in which compacted portions of the facing sheet are disposed below the wearer-contacting surface of the diaper.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an absorbent article having a leakage reduction member which is elasticized.
These and other objects of the invention will be more readily apparent when considered in reference to the following description and when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.